


Tu es Dans Toutes mes Pensées

by NarcolepChii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcolepChii/pseuds/NarcolepChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku introduces Francis to a game...and wonders later, at four in the morning, if he regrets that decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu es Dans Toutes mes Pensées

BZZT BZZT. BZZT BZZT. BZZT BZZT.

What time was it? It wasn’t time to get up yet, was it? It felt like he’d only just gotten to sleep a few minutes ago.

Kiku fumbled for the source of the disturbance next to his futon, blinking blearily at the bright light of his phone when he finally managed to find it.

4:32 AM. At least twenty texts from Francis. Twelve attached pictures.

Letting his phone slide to his belly Kiku sat up on his elbows, using one hand to massage his eyes that were already aching from the bright light.

Typical Francis. It probably wasn’t anything important, if he was honest with himself. He could go back to sleep without checking them and the only negative repercussion would be the Frenchman whining at him for ignoring his texts for too long. But there was always that chance…

He fumbled for his glasses - they were still on top of the book he had been reading before he fell asleep - and pushed them onto his face, yawning as he unlocked his phone to check the onslaught of messages. They had all been sent within the last hour - the attached pictures were too small to see without opening them, but Kiku could clearly see that QR codes made up most of the pictures, with commentary in the text messages sent with them.

Even without opening them, Kiku could tell what the codes were for. Animal Crossing, of course.

Kiku had introduced Francis to the game, and he had been obsessed with the game ever since he had bought it himself a few months ago. Ever since he had been sending messages asking Kiku to open the gates to his town or other similar requests at all sorts of inconvenient times; when he was asleep, when he was in the bath, he had even received texts in the middle of meetings. How Francis managed to play without getting an earful from the nations around him was beyond him.

He used to bother Alfred as well, but Francis eventually gave up on him after Alfred began slowly filling his town of ‘Slapchop’ with outdated American memes. Apparently pathways made up of He-Man and a room of nothing but what he called ‘handsome Squidward’ were too garish for him.

Of course, Kiku didn’t have the heart to tell Francis off for texting him; he often got messages and calls this late from other countries because of the time difference. Besides, he usually enjoyed seeing what little creations he had come up with. Francis’ eye for fashion and decoration was perfect for this game, and he often made Kiku personalized gifts, or sent him pieces that he was particularly proud of.

But the four AM wake ups were getting to be a bit much. He gently rubbed at his eyes, feeling the years weighing down on him as he looked at the digital pictures. After glancing over all the pictures, Kiku rolled onto his belly and scrolled back down to the latest message to see what exactly Francis had sent him.

 _Inspiration struck me in the kitchen ;) It’s for your plant room_.

Kiku flicked to the attached pictures, smiling a little at the tiny replica of the outfit he usually wore while tending to his plants in the garden. Francis had spruced it up however - while the dirt and grass stains were untouched, Francis had somehow managed to alter the colors, collar, and even the array of patches Kiku had sewn over the holes into something he could honestly see himself wearing in public. His attention to detail was astounding, Kiku hadn’t realized he’d paid so much attention to what he wore when he was doing housework. He quickly tapped out a response.

 _It’s lovely. Thank you_.

Exhausted, he set the phone aside, his glasses back on top of his book, and laid back down in bed. Maybe that was the end of it. Francis would realize the time and leave him alone. But not even a minute later, the phone buzzed again. He let out a quiet sigh, sat up, and picked it up again.

_I’m trying to find that display shelf, the one for the wall. I think it would look good in the parlor. Do you have it? :o_

Kiku squinted at the screen. Did the thought even occur in Francis’ mind that it was four in the morning where he was? Part of him wanted to tell him off for it, but that would have been rude. Instead, he decided on the more polite approach as per usual.

_I will have to check in the morning. It is very late here._

Kiku didn’t bother trying to go back to bed. The phone buzzed only moments later with Francis’ next reply.

_Oh? But the night is still young! The hour of the beetles is almost upon us! Surely you must have found that method by now? ;D_

Kiku blinked. What time was it in France? Nine o’clock? That was still reasonably late. Too late in game to be doing all too much.

Unless Francis was time traveling. Kiku shook his head. How ridiculous. He had caught Alfred doing that on more than one occasion and had, politely, advised against doing so. The game was about patience and was supposed to be relaxing...

The phone buzzed again. Another QR code. He opened the picture and looked at it. It was one of Francis’ favorite outfits complete with a matching baguette bag. A very cute, well designed clothing item by Francis. Perhaps it would have been cuter if Kiku wasn’t so determined to catch up on his sleep. He let out a yawn and typed out his next text message.

_I’m very happy to see that you are enjoying the game. But as I have said, it is very late here. I have things I must do tomorrow. Perhaps we can discuss this later?_

The phone stayed silent. Kiku smiled a little. Finally Francis understood. He could sleep now without interruption. The phone was set aside and he settled himself back down. Soon he felt himself drifting off, all the day’s worries seeming to disappear from his mind completely. Oh, and there were plenty of things to look forward in the morning--

BZZT BZZT. BZZT BZZT. BZZT BZZT.

Kiku opened his eyes.

On the phone was a picture of Francis’ tiny villager, complete with his trademark hair and clothes, holding a golden stag beetle. It was included with the message, “Patience really pays off! ;)”

Kiku sighed again, defeated.

Oh, if only that were the truth.


End file.
